


The Years Gone By

by Yulicia



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aging, Fluff, M/M, Soft Kylux, The First Order Wins AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 00:15:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13775619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulicia/pseuds/Yulicia
Summary: It was just unfair how well the sixteen years gone by since the Hosnian system's destruction had treated Ren. Hux couldn't believe he'd managed to get something in his life as right as falling in love with him.





	The Years Gone By

The First Order – now the Galactic First Order - had achieved much in the sixteen years since the destruction of the Hosnian system. With the Republic gone they had been able to wipe out the remaining flickers of the Resistance, a bold hyperspace maneuver hardly something to truly cripple the massive power of The First Order. That spark had been extinguished years ago, the very last vestiges of the Resistance and all of the criminal leaders gone for good.

Ren, Hux had found, was a surprisingly competent Supreme Leader. Hux had naturally been sceptical of Ren’s capabilities as a leader at first considering his general temperament but it hadn’t taken long for Ren to prove himself. Ren was quite the politician when he needed to be – something that served the First Order quite nicely now that they ruled the galaxy in relative peace.

Hux had not only found Ren a surprisingly good leader but he had also found him a surprisingly good companion. The two had had an infrequent and sparse connection as bedmates prior to Ren’s rise to the top but their bond had, to Hux’s shock, only strengthened as they traversed through their roles within the First Order together. They’d in fact made quite the pair.

One of the benefits of running a galactic government during peacetime is that there were plenty of parties and events that needed attending to. Hux himself was not often one for parties but it was certainly where Ren had thrived. Hux honestly just dragged himself to these things at Ren’s request rather than out of his own desire. However, he did have to admit that some of the fitted things Ren donned himself in for these galas was quite persuasive on their own.

A gala had been on that night on Coruscant and Hux had found himself so caught up in a conversation with one of the local ministers of the planet that he’d not realised that Ren had retired without him. This wasn’t unusual and as such didn’t alarm Hux, only caught him slightly off-guard. It was now because of this that Hux was creeping back into his own quarters at three o’clock in the morning, attempting to make as little noise as possible so that he wouldn’t wake Ren.

The door creaked as Hux opened and he cringed, hoping that it wouldn’t disturb that man who was likely already lying in his bed as he had done for the last eleven years. Hux stepped over the threshold, closing the door behind him with the utmost caution. Once the door was closed he turned, staring out into the darkness.

Hux squinted, finding the pitch black of the room rather troublesome to navigate. He reached out a hand to his side, pressing his fingers against the smooth wallpaper of the room’s walls. He pressed his hand against the wall and walked with it as a guide, manoeuvring himself into the bathroom to loosen the gel in his hair before he went to bed (Ren preferred it when he did).

Stepping into the bathroom Hux held back a yelp as the room flooded with light, blinding him. He blinked quickly, adjusting to the light. The warm fuzzy tingle of the few drinks he’d had at the gala still ran below his skin, warming him. He stepped towards the mirror, studying his reflection.

The years had certainly not been kind to him. The stress of bringing the First Order to victory had caused his body to protest. Along with frown lines from years of scowling crows feet were lined deep at the edges of his eyes and his skin was freckled with age marks. He’d spent a good part of the last few years bouncing between starships and several planets were varyingly furious suns and as such his skin was suffering for it.

His hair was not quite grey yet, only beginning to dull in colour around the edges. He doubted he would go completely grey – his father certainly hadn’t. Not that his father had quite managed to reach the natural conclusion of his lifetime anyway. Hux smiled at the memory. 

Hux ran a hand across his face, shaking some of the fatigue from his body. He huffed a breath, feeling the weight of the night’s festivities weighing heavily on his shoulders.

The sound of footsteps came from the bathroom door but before Hux could look towards them he felt a pair of familiar arms snake around his waist. Ren nosed at the back of his neck, pressing his lips against the soft patch of skin behind Hux’s ear with a feather light touch. Hux shivered, struggling not to let out an embarrassing giggle at the ticklish sensation.

“I thought you’d be asleep.”

Ren let out a huff, the sound coming out more like a snort. “So loud,” Ren groaned, his voice muffled by Hux’s neck. His voice was thick, the remnants of sleep still clinging to him.

Hux pressed easily back into Ren’s embrace, a clear familiarity to the action. “I tried to be quiet. I was very careful on my way in—“

“No,” Ren interrupted. He brought a hand from Hux’s waist up to tap a finger against Hux’s temple. “Up here.”

“That’s not exactly up to me now, is it? I’m not the one with the Force.”

Ren was now staring at him via the mirror, his head rested against Hux’s shoulder. Hux met Ren’s eyes in his reflection. Ren’s eyes were glazed and there was a dazed, not-quite-here expression on his face. "They're _your_ thoughts, Hux, you can make them as quiet or as loud as you want.”

Hux rolled his eyes but he didn’t exactly have a comeback. Ren always won any discussion on the Force. More than twenty years around Force users and Hux still didn’t quite understand how any of it worked. He’d stopped trying to understand years ago, choosing instead to simply nod along with whatever Ren said. He found that strategy mostly worked.

Looking at the pair of them in the mirror now Hux found himself scowling. It wasn’t fair how well Ren had aged. Ren still looked mostly as he did when he was twenty-nine and making Hux’s life a nightmare, the only changes to him being some very faint creases around his eyes, the slight hint of grey in his around his temples – the hairs more obvious against Ren’s dark locks than Hux’s own greys were against his light ones – and the well-kept beard that now made its home on Ren’s chin. Hux had originally thought the hair looked quite uncouth but - as with many things - Ren had eventually won him over with it.

Hux couldn’t believe that someone as fine as Ren had decided to stay with him all of these years.  

Ren groaned. “You’re doing it again. Stop thinking. You’re still very handsome.”

Hux wasn’t sure whether to melt at the praise or to frown at the jab. “I wasn’t—“ Hux started to protest.

“You’re always thinking about it, Hux. You’re very vain. I know you.”

Hux scoffed. “You’re one to talk.”

Ren ignored the jab, instead moving to turn Hux in his arms. Hux found himself leaning against the basin, Ren pressed close against his chest, his face inches away. Hux could feel Ren’s breath against his skin and – Hux cringed – smell his horrible breath. Ren was smiling, a terrible grin stretched across his lips. Hux found himself smiling too, Ren’s joy unfortunately as infectious as a Rakghoul plague.

“Ready to come to bed, my dear Grand Marshal?” Ren said smugly. Hux knew Ren was using his title as a way to mess with him but that knowledge didn’t stop the tug in his chest at the words.

Hux returned Ren’s mocking tone with a truly childish retort. “But I’m not tired,” he lied.

Ren’s hand around his waist slipped lower in a practiced motion, his hand firmly gripping Hux’s arse. Hux jumped despite himself, not expecting Ren to be quite to bold.

“I didn’t say we’d be sleeping.”

Hux moved his arms to sling them over Ren’s shoulder, anticipating that Ren could probably try to pick him up after his next line.

“Well then, Supreme Leader,” Hux couldn’t resist a grin as he returned Ren’s little title trick, “Take me to bed.”

As Ren’s hands gripped at Hux’s thighs and hoisted him up, forcing Hux to wrap his legs around Ren’s hips to hold on, Hux was vindicated in his correct assumption. Ren was becoming predicable, but Hux didn’t necessarily think that was a bad thing.

Supreme Leader and Grand Marshal of the Galactic First Order. What a pair they made.  

   

**Author's Note:**

> I'm stardestroyervigilance on tumblr and @yulicia0 on twitter if you want to come say hi!


End file.
